Project Summary/Abstract Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) have the potential to significantly improve both research and clinical diagnostic studies through its ability to noninvasively image several aspects of tissue anatomy and function. Advanced Imaging Research Center (AIRC) researchers at UT Southwestern Medical Center are dedicated to developing new biomarkers for MRI/S, all of which are non-radioactive, and techniques to reveal the aberrant mechanism of cancer, diabetes, obesity, Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, depression, and diseases of the heart, lung, spleen, liver, etc. They are also mapping the brain in unprecedented detail, offering researchers new understanding of the normal brain, as well as the abnormalities of such disorders as autism and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. This new vision into disease will save lives and alleviate suffering on a vast scale, enabling clinicians to diagnose these disorders at their earliest stages and to track the success of treatment with a precision never before possible. The AIRC also runs a core facility, named `Mouse MRI Core Facility'. The core facility has offered state-of-the-art preclinical MRI/S of rats, mice, and other animals to all investigators on and off campus to support their funded research projects or to obtain preliminary results for seeking outsource funds since 2008. The core facility has substantial impact on facilitating and accelerating biological researches, as it is currently supporting 30 NIH-funded research projects, 5 research projects supported by other sources, and 8 research projects seeking outsource awards including NIH funds. The AIRC houses three preclinical MRI systems which were originally Varian products but have been technically supported by Agilent Technologies. However, as system support by Agilent will end soon, we need to upgrade the systems. It is essential for us to continue providing scientifically high quality MRS and MRI data to current and future research projects. We are requesting financial support for the proposed Bruker console and accessories for our 7T preclinical MRI system, which will provide huge benefits to many scientists and multiple NIH-funded research projects. Some requested accessories have the potential to increase accuracy and/or throughput of the imaging, which will provide great advantages to support the research projects.